hungry_dragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pets
What are the pets? You can equip pets to your dragons and they will follow you and help you during the run. Some pets even have incredible powers. Pets are obtained by opening eggs and some of them can be won in tournaments and quests but some have a limited availability linked to special events (Halloween, Christmas, etc.). You can equip up to 4 pets to your dragon depending on its size (XS-1 S - 2, M - 3, L + XL - 4). There are three pets types according to their appearance probability and value: common, rare and epic. Pets are grouped according to what they help with: food, health, speed, score, fire, defense '''and '''special. Each pet has also an additional ability that makes it unique. Here's an overview of all available pets: Food * Soulmuncher - targets and eats ghosts / rare * Alabaster - gives Xmas sweets / rare / Christmas only * Minehunter - targets and eats mines / rare * Thulu - eating range +100% / rare / tournament only * Besterbuddy - extra food from dragons / common * Babybuddy - extra food from goblins / common * Bugbuddy - extra food from spiders / common Health * Springling - health drain vs max HP / rare / Spring only * Ffffin - food +10% / rare / can be only obtained by playing Hungry Shark Evolution * Distractyl - food +10% / common * Paintball - health +10% / common * Lifeline - health +10% / common * Medigeck - food +10% / common * Bitesize - food +10% / common * Marilyngeckoe - health +10% / common Speed * Crazy Santa - unlimited boost / epic / Christmas only * Ballhog - speed +10% / common * Rocketchimp - speed +10% / common * Armorhog - boost +10% / common * Speedichimp - boost +10% / common Score * Oddzilla - XP +5% / rare * Attractyl - coins +5% / common * Loothog - coins +5% / common * Checkmate - XP +5% / common * Greedichimp - score +20% / common * Lord Geckington - score +20% / common Fire * Spitfire - spits fireballs / epic * Pyrochimp - fire duration +10% / rare * Gaslite - fire duration +10% / common * Geck05 - fire size +10% / common * Fireball - fire size +10% / common Defence * Morli - detonates mines / rare / tournament only * Tupactyl - health drain -15% / common * Toxichimp - poison damage -10% / common * Hypnohog - poison shield / common * Highball - liver of steel / common * Football - destroys cages / common * Junkbuddy - targets and eats trash / common * Captain Geckles - mine shield / common * Extractyl - poison damage -10% / common * Impactyl - arrow damage -10% / common * Mineguard - mine damage -10% / common * Softball - enemy dragon damage -10% / common Special * Motherclucker - burns during fire rush / epic * Angelico - free revives / epic * Alibaster - master stunner / epic * Blastbug - flying bomb / epic * Fawn Travolta - gold transformation / epic / Spring only * Neutrino - attracts prey / epic * Migas - brings back gifts / epic * Madwrap - temporary resurrection / epic / Halloween only * Zhu - shoots killer fireworks / epic / Chinese New Year only * McLuvin - paralyses enemies of love / epic / Valentine only * Bulldozer - breaks walls / rare * Sparot - helps you find letters / rare * Sherhawk - helps you find chests / rare * Columbowl - helps you find eggs / rare * Frostfly - slows down enemies / rare * Rainbow Rage - flying horn attack / rare / can be only obtained as a daily login reward * Morta - kills ghosts for rewards / rare / Halloween only * Irving - off with their heads / rare / Halloween only * Grillmonger - flippin' burgers / rare / Summer only * Bubby - bubbles/ rare / Summer only Not yet released pets There are also a number of currently unavailable and unreleased pets to be found in the game configuration files. What do think the following little buddies could possibly help you with? * Whiskey * Gabriel * Emeka * Thracius * Morty * Otis * Dariusz * Rodge * Renatus * Carla Category:Pets Category:Mechanics